


Puppy

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Piper wants a puppy, but Jason isn’t sure .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

“Jason, please!” Piper begged like a little kid. She was currently playing with a little golden lab pup. The pup seemed to love Piper and she loved the puppy too. “He’s so cute.”  
“Pipes, puppys are a lot of work.” Jason said.

“Why are you always such a buzzkill?” Piper questioned. 

“You’re going to pay that puppy with or without my permission aren’t you?” Jason asked her. 

“Yes.” Piper confessed then giggled when the puppy jumped on her and licked her face. “I am going to totally buy you whether Jason wants to or not. Yes I am!” Piper said in a baby voice. 

“Come on let’s go buy him.”  Jason gives in.

“Yay!” Piper picks up the puppy. “You’re starting to give in faster.” 

“Shut up. Now, what are we going to name him?”

Piper smiles at him, “I was thinking Sparky.”


End file.
